


Surprise

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #45:  Presents<br/>http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/112047.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #45: Presents  
> http://community.livejournal.com/inception100/112047.html

The present sits in the centre of the door’s stoop; _Ariadne_ is written in calligraphy on the tag.

“Merry Christmas.”

She startles, managing a glare and smile for Arthur. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a few days before I...I thought...” He looks away as if reconsidering his words.

“...we could hang out?” she finishes his thought.

Clearing his throat, he returns her gaze. “Hoped the present might butter you up.”

“Nice plan,” she laughs.

He smiles. “So...you going to open it?”

She glances at the present then rests her eyes on his. “I already got what I wanted.”

  



End file.
